Ai-suru Hito o Mamoru Tame ni
"Ai-suru Hito o Mamoru Tame ni" (For the Sake of Protecting the People He Loves) is the character song of Himura Kenshin, performed by Suzukaze Mayo. Lyrics English= "For the Sake of Protecting the People He Loves" Surely, for the sake of protecting the people he loves Man was born If one does not love, if one is not strong They cannot become kind Don't break your dream Smile once again Even if you know you will be drenched Go ahead and jump into the relentless rain Like the shining rainbow From after the storm has gone A morning that won't give in to sadness The door of dreams opens Surely, for the sake of protecting the people he loves Man was born Even though the finger wiping your tears Is a bit violent Until the pain in his heart is no more A man should fight forever If one does not love, if one is not strong They cannot become kind Don't break your dream Smile once again Letting memories full of sins sink into the sea A person sets out again on an endless journey Fierce winds blow Even if they blow away your smile If you just have courage in your heart Someday you`ll meet your dream Surely, for the sake of protecting the people he loves Man was born If one does not love, if one is not strong They cannot become kind Don't break your dream Smile once again Surely, for the sake of protecting the people he loves Man was born Even though the finger wiping your tears Is a bit violent Until the pain in his heart is no more A man should fight forever If one does not love, if one is not strong They cannot become kind |-| Kanji= "愛する人を守る為に" 愛する人を守る為にきっと 男は生まれてきたよ 愛がなけりゃ　強くなけりゃ 優しくはなれない Don't break your dream Smile once again ずぶ濡れになる事が　わかっていても ためらわず雨の中　さぁ飛び込もう 嵐がすぎた後の 輝く虹のように 悲しみに負けない朝 夢のドアが開く 愛する人を守る為にきっと 男は生まれてきたよ 君の涙ぬぐう指は 少し乱暴でも 心の痛みなくなるまでずっと 男は戦うだろう 愛がなけりゃ　強くなけりゃ 優しくはなれない Don't break your dream Smile once again 罪深い思い出を　海に沈めて 人はまた果てしない　旅に出るのさ 激しい風が吹いて 笑顔が飛ばされても 勇気さえ胸にあれば いつか夢に会える 愛する人を守る為にきっと 男は生まれてきたよ 愛がなけりゃ　強くなけりゃ 優しくはなれない Don't break your dream Smile once again 愛する人を守る為にきっと 男は生まれてきたよ 君の涙ぬぐう指は 少し乱暴でも 心の痛みなくなるまでずっと 男は戦うだろう 愛がなけりゃ　強くなけりゃ 優しくはなれない |-| Rōmaji= "Ai-suru Hito o Mamoru Tame ni" Ai-suru hito o mamoru tame ni kitto Otoko wa umarete kita yo Ai ga nakerya, tsuyoku nakerya Yasashiku wa narenai Don't break your dream Smile once again Zubunure ni naru koto ga wakatteite mo Tamerawazu ame no nake saa tobikomou Arashi ga sugita ato no Kagayaku niji no you ni Kanashimi ni makenai asa Yume no DOA ga hiraku Ai-suru hito o mamoru tame ni kitto Otoko wa umarete kita yo Kimi no namida nuguu yubi wa Sukoshi rambou demo Kokoro no itami naku naru made zutto Otoko wa tatakau darou Ai ga nakerya, tsuyoku nakerya Yasashiku wa narenai Don't break your dream Smile once again Tsumibukai omoide o umi ni shuzumete Hito wa mata hate-shinai tabi ni deru no sa Hageshii kaze ga fuite Egao ga tobasarete mo Yuuki sae mune ni areba Itsuka yume ni aeru Ai-suru hito o mamoru tame ni kitto Otoko wa umarete kita yo Ai ga nakerya, tsuyoku nakerya Yasashiku wa narenai Don't break your dream Smile once again Ai-suru hito o mamoru tame ni kitto Otoko wa umarete kita yo Kimi no namida nuguu yubi wa Sukoshi rambou demo Kokoro no itami naku naru made zutto Otoko wa tatakau darou Ai ga nakerya, tsuyoku nakerya Yasashiku wa narenai Category:Lyrics